


ghosts in your machine

by OfUpsideDownHerons



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, Glitches, Hearts, Memories, POV Alternating, POV Second Person, Simulated Twilight Town, Twilight Town, Unpredictable Nature of Things, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfUpsideDownHerons/pseuds/OfUpsideDownHerons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hearts and memories are odd, and not even your data is entirely predictable. Glitches, ghosts, residue. There is evidence of truths untold here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ghosts in your machine

See, the thing with hearts is that they're weird. And not really predictable. And your digital data might seem more reliable, and maybe it is, to a given degree. But maybe sometimes it's just as bad as hearts. And maybe when you mess the both of them together, weirder things might happen.

So maybe you create a simulated version of this town, and maybe some of the data leaks. (And maybe it mixes with the remnants of things long forgotten. Memories, too, are strange.)

And.

* * *

So maybe you and your two friends are eating ice cream on top of the clock tower. You know you aren't supposed to be up there, but the breeze feels so nice in your hair.

Still, there is this odd sense of something absent. Like maybe there should be a fourth person with you. You keep thinking back to the boy you saw earlier, the one who seemed familiar though you had never seen him before. But you don't think he's the one who belongs here with you. Not quite.

And.

* * *

There is talk about town of a ghost haunting the old mansion. People keep saying they've seen a girl in a white dress, looking out the window. No one knows this, but they really shouldn't be seeing this phenomena at all. Not when the 'ghost' is gone now. (After all, she had things to do elsewhere.)

There is at least one account told of a person entering the mansion to get a better look at her. It is said they got to the room where she was seen and they indeed saw her. But only for a moment, as it appeared she seemingly flickered and then disappeared.

Still, there are still tellings of sightings, though no one else wants to go inside the mansion.

* * *

Glitches, ghosts, residue. There is evidence of truths untold here, but perhaps not enough for anyone to ever put it all together. And the ones who know, well, they won't be telling you.


End file.
